1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method of a light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following light source module is generally known. A primary light unit such as a laser diode (LD) emits primary light. This primary light is guided to a wavelength converting member through an optical fiber. The wavelength converting member converts the guided primary light into secondary light having a desired wavelength. Since, however, the guided primary light is not entirely converted into the secondary light, the light source module emits the primary light and the converted secondary light as illuminating light.
An example of the light source module as described above is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-122838. In a light-emitting apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-122838, a portion of the secondary light emitted from the wavelength converting member, which is not used as illuminating light, is guided to a light-receiving element through an optical fiber different from the optical fiber for guiding the primary light. This light-receiving element detects the guided light, and outputs a signal corresponding to the light intensity. In the optical system as described above, the intensity of light arriving at the light-receiving element changes if a failure such as disconnection of one of the optical fibers occurs. The light-emitting apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-122838 detects a failure of the apparatus based on the signal corresponding to the light intensity and output from the light-receiving element.